Most municipalities contain a vast network of storm and sewer pipes, often representing the oldest infrastructure in the community. Periodically, these pipes must be inspected for problems such as cracks, blockage, build-up, and root infiltration. To this end, it is common for a device such as a pipe crawler or push camera to be introduced into the pipe to perform the inspection. Although effective in obtaining detailed images, using a pipe crawler is inconvenient and requires a great deal of time to set up and operate even if no problem is discovered. Furthermore, the use of pipe crawlers is frequently limited by the size and configuration of pipes to be entered. In this regard, often the condition of the pipe (e.g., debris and fractures) prevents the use of inspection devices like crawlers.
The inefficiencies associated with routine inspections are exacerbated in situations where the pipes need to be cleaned since pipe inspection and cleaning are typically performed by different personnel, often at different times. There is a need for a more convenient approach to inspect and maintain underground pipes without the time and complexity associated with specialized inspection techniques inherent in the use of pipe crawlers or push cameras. This need is fulfilled using nozzle mounted cameras as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2014-0247338, herein incorporated by reference. Although the nozzle mounted camera provides a convenient and efficient means to inspect pipes, Applicants have identified yet another need for a nozzle-mounted camera to be steerable to navigate turns, laterals and debris in pipes. The present invention fulfils this need among others.